Beauty and The Hanyou
by leshamarieinuyasha
Summary: Kind of like beauty in the beast. Inuyasha and the others have taken a more moden approach in this story. A not so feudal fairytale. Please rate and review! I'll keep writing chappies if you do. FINISHED!
1. Memories of You

Beauty and The Beast popped into my head at the same time as Inuyasha. Well here we go another Inuyasha Fanfic. Please rate and review.

Beauty and the Hanyou

Chapter One: Memories of you

I'll never forget the first day I met him. He was sitting crouched up in a corner shaking. A red hood pulled tightly over his head and hands covering his face. We were only eight at the time. The school bell had already rung to come inside from recess, but he just sat there. He was so defenseless; it broke my heart. Being the bold girl I was I walked over to the broken child. Cautiously I extended a hand and placed it on his right shoulder. Whipping around to face me I saw those amber-honey eyes. They shone brightly with tears that slipped out the corners and down his bruised cheeks. His knuckles bled profusely gushing out crimson blood. My eyes grew wide with fear and I took them into my own.

"Who did this to you?" I asked fearful.

"The other kids. I'm used to it." The boy replied sniffling.

"Why?"

"Because I'm different. I don't look like everyone else."

"So…that doesn't mean they should hit on you."

"You don't understand." he replied gruffly taking back his hands.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking into his eyes curiously.

"My hair, my nails, and my ears," He choked out the last word. "They're different from yours."

"I don't see any difference between us."

"Take a closer look."

Holding out his hands I looked at his nails. They were a bit longer than your average nails. They were sharper too. I took his hands into my own once again and flipped over his palm. Nothing wrong here. So what his nails were sharper. There was no huge difference that I could pinpoint. As if he read my thoughts the boy took back his hands once again and placed them to his hood. Peeling back the fabric I could see what lied beneath. Massive silver hair came pouring out from the crimson cloak. It almost looked as if he had been standing in the moonlight. Memorized I reached out to touch it. Suddenly he grasped my wrists and placed my hands in my lap.

"Sorry….I couldn't help myself." I replied still staring intently at the silver locks.

"I wouldn't go too far back. That's were all the trouble begins." He answered in looking away from me.

"What do you mean? You have sharp nails and silver hair. I love it! You look beautiful."

"You won't say that when you see my ears….."

"I don't think your ears will make me change my mind."

"Really? You don't despise dog ears?"

"Dog ears? Where?"

"Here."

I watched him as he pulled back the massive strands of silver. Out from the sea of simmering gray I saw them. Two silver dog ears. I was completely hypnotized. My eyes swam through the sea of silver to the large beacons. They were amazing. I couldn't believe that anyone would frown upon those beautiful gifts from above.

"You're a hanyou aren't you?" I asked gazing at his ears.

"Unfortunately….." he muttered pinning the ears back against the mountains strands of hoary.

"Don't say that! You're ears must be heaven sent."

"No a gift from hell. I can't stand them."

"Because of what everyone else says? Don't listen to them! Not even for a second."

"You really like these things." He replied slowly lifting his ears off his head.

"I do. I wish I had ears like yours."

"Really? You sound a lot like my mother."

"I do? I mean what I say truly I do!"

"I know. You're the first person to tell me looking like this is okay. Thank-you…."

"Kagome. My name's Kagome."

"Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha. I like that name."

"You seem to like everything about me."

"What isn't there to like?"

Smiling I took his hands and helped him up off the ground. I looked at him with my coco-colored eyes and he looked back with his amber-honey ones. I knew that Inuyasha would be a huge part of my life after that. And sure enough he was.

Scream if you want Chapter 2! Come on louder! If you leave me nice reviews I'll give you chapter 2.


	2. The Fight

Chapter Two: The Fight

_**Eight years later**_

"Inuyasha, come on fighting is senseless." I call jumping over the fence dashing to the hanyou's side.

"Yeah, listen to her. Go home and cry to your mommy, Inuyasha. _Fighting is senseless_." A boy with brown hair and dark eyes taunts.

"Kagome, go home. I can handle myself." Inuyasha says pushing me away.

"But…."

"GO!" Inuyasha growls bearing his fangs at me.

"You tell her half-breed. Be a man for once in your life." The boy calls again. I can feel my anger slipping through my pours.

"I'm gonna make you eat those words, Koga. Brace yourself." Inuyasha yells rushing at the grinning teen.

"Hell you will." Koga laughs jumping out of the way of Inuyasha's attack.

"Please! Both of you stop it!" I cry trying to hold back tears and bile.

I watch in terror as both of the boys rush at one another. Inuyasha getting in a couple punches here and there, Koga scuffing Inuyasha's shins a bit with his foot. The two wrestle one another to the ground, both rolling around on the ground like wild boars. Screaming at the top of my lungs I watch as Inuyasha pins Koga to the ground by his wrists. I knew what Inuyasha was capable of. I had witnessed him angry before. There was no telling what could happen if he let his whole demon side take over.

"Stupid mutt too afraid to finish me off?" Koga asks intimidating the silver haired hanyou.

"You're no different than I am. I may not be full demon, but at least I'm not like you." Inuyasha hisses.

"Ha you make me laugh. Humans and demons coexist with one another and half-breeds like you are born. And you tell me you're glad you aren't me when you really wish you were."

"That's not true."

"Then why do you watch them with those eyes. That helpless look on your face. You're neither human nor demon. No one likes you."

"Don't listen to him, Yash. You know I like you the way you are! Never doubt that." I whisper stepping closer to his rigged body.

"And you. You're just as pathetic. You befriended a half-demon. And you say you have feelings for a low life such as Inuyasha. You're no better than he is human." Koga spits.

"You'll regret those words, Koga! I don't care what you say about me, but never talk about Kagome like that." Inuyasha yells raising his fists.

"INUYASHA!" I hear a masculine voice yell across the empty school yard.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here!?" I gasp turning around.

"Inuyasha, we're leaving now!" Sesshomaru yells hauling his younger brother off the wolf demon.

"Sesshomaru…." I ask confused.

"Now."

Inuyasha's brother yanks Inuyasha off the squirming wolf demon and throws him into the backseat of his car. Reluctantly I follow. Awaiting the lecture Inuyasha was sure to receive.


	3. Grow up Inuyasha

Here's Chapter three.

* * *

Chapter Three: Grow up Inuyasha

"I don't see why you insist on fighting?" Sesshomaru grumbles from the drivers seat.

"Why were you two fighting anyway?" Rin asks cocking her head.

"He called me a half-breed." Inuyasha mutters folding his arms across his chest.

"You're going to let that stupid comment bug you? Inuyasha, when are you going to grow up?" Sesshomaru says rolling his eyes.

"I'm not going to let him rip on Kagome because she hangs out with me. I was defending her." Inuyasha shouts eyes fierce.

"And I told you I didn't care what they called me. You're my best friend and I will stick by your side no matter what." I say defending myself.

"See she's a big girl. She doesn't let those little comments get the best of her. How old are you?" Sesshomaru asks glaring with icy eyes into the rearview mirror.

"Sixteen." Inuyasha replies rolling his eyes.

"Start acting like it then." Sesshomaru replies driving up the driveway.

"I'll talk to you later, Yash. Call me." I say stepping out of the car.

"Yeah. See you, Kagome." Inuyasha says closing the door.

"See you, Kagome." Rin smiles.

"Later. Thanks Sesshomaru." I say lifting my backpack up onto my shoulders with a grunt.

"No problem. Hey, can you make it up the steps with that bag?" Sesshomaru asks lifting an eyebrow.

"Sure. I think I'll be fine." I say trying to deny the pain digging into my collarbones.

"Let me help you." Inuyasha replies stepping out of the car.

"Yash, it's okay…really you don't…" I try to retaliate.

"Too late." He replies hoisting both me and the bag onto his shoulders.

"So I'll see you at home?" Sesshomaru asks from the car as it starts to pull out.

"Yeah. See you at home." Inuyasha replies with the flick of his wrists.

I watch as the car speeds out of the drive, and Inuyasha makes his way up the lengthy staircase to my house. Inuyasha doesn't make a sound as he carries both me and the two ton backpack up the red steps. A huge blush spreads from the left side of my face, to my nose, and over to the right side. Inuyasha was always doing something to help me. Wither it was carry me home or stick up for me during and after school hours.

"Why do you do this?" I ask hesitantly.

"Do what?" Inuyasha says not even breaking a sweat.

"Carry me home and stick up for me? Why do you do it?"

"We're friends aren't we? Isn't that what friends are so post to do?"

"Yeah, but you never ask for anything in return."

"You don't have to give me anything. Being with you is all I ask for. You time is enough for me."

"Oh, Yash."

Inuyasha finally stops at the top of the stairs and lowers me off from his shoulders. He gently puts the yellow bag onto the ground and then turns to me. I must have been blushing three shades redder because Inuyasha starts smirking. Frowning I raise my hands to my cheeks and feel the inferno underneath my skin. Quickly I turn from him trying to douse the flames. Inuyasha shakes his head and lets out a soft sigh. He reaches for me and pulls me to face him.

"You don't have to hide from me you know." He chuckles lightly.

"I'm not hiding! I just thought I saw something." I protest weakly.

"Yeah right." Inuyasha smiles rolling his amber-honey eyes.

"Really!" I shout stamping a foot.

"Okay. Okay. I believe you." Inuyasha replies touching my shoulder.

"Okay. Thank-you. Hey, you want to come inside for a bit?" I ask with hope in my voice.

"I'd like to, but Rin and Sesshomaru are waiting for me." He says looking back towards the stairs.

"Oh, okay." I reply lowering my head.

"Maybe tomorrow?" He asks bending his head so he can look into my face.

"Yeah. Tomorrow." I say still staring at my feet.

"Alright. Good-bye then." Inuyasha says tilting closer to my ear.

"Yash…."

Before I can even blink a soft kiss is planted on my cheek. Within seconds it's over and Inuyasha has headed back down the steps towards the road. Rushing over to the steps I call out his name, but he isn't listening. He's already gone. Lifting the bag back onto my back I grin to myself like an idiot. I had never even seen it coming. Does Inuyasha feel something for me?

* * *

You'll never find out what happens next if you don't review. I need reviews if you want another chapter. :)


	4. Nervous

Chapter Four: Nervous

* * *

I finally make it inside and fling my backpack on the ground. Head still dizzy I stumble up the hardwood stairs into my bedroom. I let the pink comforter engulf my body as I close my heavy lids. What could that kiss have meant? Does he really like me? Suddenly the phone starts ringing. My heart flies up into my throat and I forget how to breathe. What if it's Yash? What do I say? Shaking I reach for the phone on my nightstand.

"Kags, you there?" A voice asks.

"Songo, it's you!" I gasp.

"No duh. Who'd you think it was, Yash?" Songo chuckles.

"Actually yeah." I mumble.

"Hu? He knows your number?"

"He has for a while. He's been taking me home after school."

"Oh my gosh! That's so cute!"

"And strange…."

"What do you mean strange?"

"He kissed me today."

"When? Where?"

"Here after his brother drove me home."

"He likes you! I'm sure of it now!"

"Hu? How can you tell?"

"Number one he kissed you, number two he takes you home, number three he always sits next to you, number four he tries to flirt with you…"

"Inuyasha flirt with me?"

"How dumb are you, Kagome? Don't you notice the way he stares at you and touches you? He's soooo into you and you're as blind as a bat!"

"I always thought he thought of me as a friend."

"He isn't that foreword about liking you like Miroku is to me, but you can tell he's into to you."

"He's coming over tomorrow to see me. Songo, what should I do?"

"Flirt back. Do you still have that light pink low-cut blouse?"

"Yeah. It's in my closet somewhere."

"Wear that and your jean mini-skirt."

"Why?"

"You really don't pay attention do you?" His eyes nearly fell out of his head when you last wore that."

"Really?"

"Totally. You have great legs."

"Thanks. I appreciate the advice."

"No problem. Hey Kags, I have to let you go. Miroku will be here in a few and I need to freshen up."

"Alright. Talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye, Kagome."

I hang up the phone and throw the blankets off my body. I walk over to the closet and reach for the pink blouse and jean skirt Songo suggested that I wear. I throw the clothes onto my desk and head downstairs. Just as I'm about to head into the kitchen I hear a familiar voice.

"So where is she? Where's my little Kagome?" I hear the voice ask.

"Upstairs. KAGOME!" I hear my mother shout.

"I'm right here, mom." I sigh.

"Kagome!" I hear the voice shreik.

"What's she doing here?" I ask blood boiling.

"Your cousin is staying here for a while. I hope you don't mind sharing a room with her." My mother states.

Great I have to share a room with Kinky-Ho. I didn't always hate her. We used to be best friends. That is until last summer. Inuyasha met Kikyou for the first time and fell for her. I was left in the background as my look alike stole my best friend. I had a bit of a crush on Inuyasha so watching him fall for her like that broke my heart. They dated until summer's end and then Kikyou left him to move back home and move onto someone else. Inuyasha was heartbroken and I was left to pick up all the shattered pecies. What would happen now that she was back? Would he forget all about me and return to last year's summer?

"So Kagome how's school going?" Kikyou asks following me up the stairs to my bedroom.

"Fine." I answer short and sweet.

"Meet any cute guys or are you too busy for them as usual?"

"I've met someone…"

"And how does Inuyasha feel about that?"

"Leave him out of this!" I can feel a growl thickening in my throat.

"Whatever."

I have to be sure it is me Inuyasha falls for this time. I'm not like her. I will never leave him. Because I know I love Inuyasha.

* * *

Oooo family fude. What will happen next? Rate and Review Please! ;)


	5. Just Say Yes

Chapter Five: Just Say Yes

* * *

The school yard is so empty in the morning. Or maybe it's just me. Still shaken by yesterdays events and the coming of my cousin Kikyou, I sit waiting for the white haired hanyou. Finally I see him; he's walking with Miroku and Songo. Inuyasha walks up to me, and then suddenly reverts his attention to the raven haired beauty beside me. I let out a sigh; _hopefully this doesn't take too long. _

"Kikyou, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asks staring into her dark eyes.

"I came to see my favorite cousin, Kagome." Kikyou answers messing my hair.

"Stop." I hiss throwing her a glare.

"Kagome, did you know she was coming?" Inuyasha asks looking at me now.

"No. It was a surprise." I mumble seething.

"So how long are you hear for?" Inuyasha asks turning back to Kikyou.

"Not sure. A while I guess from what daddy is saying." Kikyou replies tossing her hair.

"Oh." Inuyasha replies lightly with a smile.

"Hey, Kagome!" I hear a voice call out.

"Hu?" I ask turning my head.

"Kagome, it's me Hojo!" The boy calls bounding towards me.

Hojo the health nut. He's had a crush on me for well over five years. My friends pushed me to go out with him once, that was before I started crushing on Inuyasha. Worst date of my life. I'm surprised we stayed friends after that. Hojo bounds over to me; vibrant auburn hair bouncing and brown eyes glistening. Sure he was cute, but just not my type.

"Hey, Kagome. What's up?" Hojo asks eyes shinning.

"Nothing much. You?" I reply trying to hide the disappointment in my voice.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"We are talking aren't we?"

"I mean alone."

"I…guess…so. I'll be right back." I tell the others following the anticipated boy.

"By the way, Kagome." Hojo adds abruptly.

"Yes?" I ask caught off guard.

"You look beautiful today."

"Thanks…." I reply blushing. Come to think of it Inuyasha didn't even notice what I was wearing. Maybe Songo was wrong.

I follow Hojo over to the corner of the school yard by the gate. I watch him as he plays with his hands and rocks back and forth nervously on his heels. I advert my gaze back to my friends. Inuyasha is staring at me anxiously. I wonder if he can hear from this distance? My guess is yes considering he is half youki. I turn back to Hojo who has inched forward making me quite uncomfortable. Staring into his auburn eyes I look for some sort of motive for this meeting.

"Hojo, wasn't there something you wanted to ask me?" I ask getting anxious.

"Yes. Kagome, have you heard there is going to be a masquerade ball held here at the school?" Hojo asks looking at his feet.

"No I haven't. _We're alone. Hojo what are you thinking?_"

"Kagome….will you…."

"Will I what, Hojo?"

"Will…you…"

DINGDONGDINGDONG…DINGDINGDINGDONG

"Hojo, that's the bell. I'll talk to you later."

Saved by the bell. Thank you school board. I skip over to Songo, Miroku, Kikyou, and Inuyasha. Walking me down the science hall Inuyasha pulls me over to the side. Staring up into his amber-honey eyes I see there is both pain and doubt. I raise my hand up to touch his cheek, but he looks away from me. What is going on?

"Yash, are you okay?" I ask holding my breath.

"What'd he ask you?" Inuyasha asks with accusing eyes.

"He didn't get a chance to ask me anything. The bell rang before he got to ask me his question."

"You were talking about something were you not?"

"Yeah, the masquerade ball."

"Masquerade ball?"

"Yeah. They're holding it here at the high school."

"Oh."

"Yash, what's the matter? You don't seem as cheerful as you were."

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Please tell me. Is it about Kikyou?"

"Why would it be about her?"

"Don't you remember what happened last summer? Don't you still like her?"

"Sure I do. As a friend maybe and nothing more."

"Then what has you so upset?"

"She was talking about you. She said you're interested in someone."

"Yash, you don't think that I…"

_Silence_

"Inuyasha, you look at me. I don't like him like that. As for who I like I have no idea if he likes me back."

"Kagome, promise me something."

"Anything."

"Say no."

"What?"

"If he or any person besides the person you like asks you something. Please just say no."

"Sure. If that's how you want it."

"Thanks."

"I'm going to go to class now. Will I see you after?"

"Sure thing."

"Okay. Later then."

"Later."

Just as I start to head in the classroom, I hear Inuyasha call for me.

"Waite!" I hear him call.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" I ask peaking my head out through the door.

"Hojo was wrong about you."

"Wrong?"

"When he told you that you look beautiful."

"Really." I ask heart dropping into the pit of my stomach.

"Kags, there are no words to describe the way you look right now. You look gorgeous." He whispers as my eyes meet his.

"Thank-you. I needed to hear that."

I'm flying; no soaring as I walk into the classroom. No one is bringing me down today.

* * *

Poor Inuyasha doesn't have a clue how Kagome feels about him. Let's see how Kagome responds in the next chappie! Please rate and review!


	6. Leave Him

Hey chapter six is here. I'm surprised I am even going on with this story with the few reviews I've gotten.***Hint, hint**** If you want me to continue please rate and review! Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Six- Leave Him

Science class was a drag as usual. The teacher put on a god-awful movie, closed his eyes, and started snoring. Oh how I wish I could take my cap eraser and shove it down his windpipe. What a day that would have been.

"_Kagome do you have a particular reason why you killed your science teacher?"_

"_Does killing me slowly with boredom count as a good reason?"_

"_Fair enough."_

I'm so glad the bell rang when it did. Lunch time! And lunch means ramen and Inuyasha. My two favorite things. I walk out of the classroom before I feel a hand grasp my wrist. The hand drags me off towards the bathrooms and into one of the stalls. It's Songo. Mascara is streaming down her cheeks.

"Songo, what's wrong?" I gasp watching the black tears trace her jaw line.

"He's a lecherous, good for nothing cheat!" Songo sobs into her hands.

"Who's he after this time?" I ask not sounding surprised.

"YOUR COUSIN KINKY-HO!" Songo balls leaning into my right shoulder.

"I swear! That bitch! GRRR." I growl wrapping my arms around her shaking body.

"She was all over him in English. He's my boyfriend not hers!" Songo cries clenching her fists.

"I'll talk to her. She won't touch Miroku again." I promise sitting her and myself down on the toilet's lid.

"Really?" Songo says looking up at me from her hands.

"Really." I say tearing some toilet paper off the role.

"Thanks, Kags." Songo sniffles.

"No problem. Blow." I laugh holding the wad up to her nose.

Songo blows her nose and I throw the wad into the sanitary napkin bin. I take Songo's hand and unlock the stall door. We walk over to the sinks and I turn the faucet on. Cold water splurges out of the sink as I run a paper towel under the moisture. Taking the soggy paper out of the water I clean the runny make-up. I then reach into the back pocket of my jean-skirt and pull out waterproof eyeliner and mascara.

"You know mw way too well." Songo giggles.

"Of course. Baby blue or violet eyeliner?" I ask holding out the two choices like a door prize.

"Violet please."

"You got it!"

Finally Songo is all fixed up. I take her hand in my own and we walk out of the bathroom. We walk down to the cafeteria and waiting for us is Inuyasha and Miroku. Songo acting as if nothing has happened takes Miroku's hand and walks over to our usual table.

"You're late." Inuyasha comments on my tardiness.

"Sorry, I had something rather someone I needed to take care of." I say face blank.

"Songo?" He asks searching for my eyes.

"It's my cousin. Songo let Kikyou get to her. I can't watch anymore of my friends be hurt by her." I reply anger rising in my voice.

"What do you intend to do?"

"Tell her off of course!"

"Kags…."

"What?""Just be careful is all."

"Keh."

After lunch I walk to my locker. There waiting for me is someone I wasn't expecting. It's Hojo. I thought I kind of shoved him off this morning. Why is he here?

"Hojo?" I ask walking towards my locker.

"You have a minute?" Hojo asks leaning against the door.

"Not really. I have to get to class. Someone's expecting me."

"Inuyasha?"

"Please move I don't want to be late."

"Why are you friends with him?"

"He's sweet, he's good to me, and he's my best friend."

"A half-breed?"

"Look I don't care what he is! I like him for him!"

"Kagome, this morning you ran away before I asked my question."

"And…"

"I wanted to ask if you'd go to the ball with me."

"No."

"What?"

"No. Move so I can get into my locker."

"Why?"

"I don't have to give you an answer."

"I won't move till you do."

"I'm waiting for someone else to ask me."

"It's him isn't it? The half-breed!"

"MOVE HOJO!"

"It is him! That idiot half-breed!"

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM YOU POMPOUS ASS!"

"So defensive. You'd pass up a chance with me to go with a half-breed?"

"Damn straight! I don't care what you say. I love Inuyasha."

"A half-breed. I can't believe you."

"Move now."

"What a joke."

"SHE SAID MOVE!" I hear a growl from behind Hojo. It's Inuyasha.

"Oh, speak of the devil." Hojo laughs.

"Move or I'll move you myself." Inuyasha shouts grabbing Hojo by the collar of his shirt.

"Yash…" I whisper looking into his unreadable eyes.

"Kagome, I'll meet you outside your next class. Go. I'll take care of Hobo here." Inuyasha grumbles.

"Kay." I say meekly walking off.

It isn't but a few moments later that Inuyasha appears with my books under his shapely arms. I walk over to Inuyasha and he holds my books out to me. I drop the books onto the ground and throw myself at the amber-honey eyed hanyou. His arms wrap around my waist tightly and protectively, and I melt into the shape of his body. Tears leak from the corners of my eyes as I feel his face press up against the side of my neck. After a while we separate from our warm embrace and he stares into my eyes.

"Why are you crying?" He asks wiping away my salty tears.

"All those things he said. They were terrible." I sob covering my face with my hands.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispers pulling me into another tight embrace.

"I mean it you know. Every word."

"You love a half-breed?"

"You're not a half-breed. You're a hanyou. A beautiful silver haired hanyou."

"This is what you think?"

"Yes. I love you, Inuyasha."

"Thank-you. Thank-you so much."

Inuyasha pulls me out arms length and stares into my eyes. I loose myself in his amber-honey ones, and melt under his touch. It takes everything to keep my knees from buckling underneath me. With one hand Inuyasha cups my cheek. I lean against that hand and close my eyes. When they open Inuyasha's lips are an inch from my own. Puckering my lips I press mine to his. The world starts crashing down, space and time collide, and oxygen doesn't seem necessary. When we break apart we're both gasping.

"Do me a favor?" He laughs.

"Anything." I pant.

"Remind me to brace myself next time."

"Who says there's a next time?"

"Kags…"

"Kidding! Was I really that bad?"

"You no; me terrible."

"We could try again."

"You asked for it."

Everything starts over. Who needs oxygen when you have sweet carbon dioxide to fill up your lungs?

* * *

Isn't that sweet…. So what is going to happen with Hojo and Kikyou. And what's with this ball? Who's going? Find out in the next chappie if you rate. ;D


	7. A Hanyou's Dream Come True

Alright it gets a bit hot and heavy in this chapter. Watch out and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Seven- A Hanyou's Dream Come True

Finally it's time to go home! The day has been way too long for me. Annoying cousin, sob stories, and bizarre fights. Oh what a day. On a positive note Inuyasha and I are together finally. That kiss in the math hall was exactly what I needed. When I walked into math class Songo could tell what had happened to me. Her definition was that it was written all over my face.

"_He asked you out didn't he?" Songo squeals_

"_How'd you know?" I ask confused as day._

"_It's written all over your face silly." Songo giggles covering her mouth. _

I walk out of my math class and Inuyasha is waiting for me. Smiling, I take his hand as we walk outside to the school yard. Waiting for us with his silver convertible is Sesshomaru. Inuyasha and I both climb into the back seat and snuggle up close to one another. With a hint of confusion Sesshomaru glares at Inuyasha in the rearview mirror. I giggle trying as best as I can to conceal a smile that wants to tear apart my entire mouth. Rin seems to have picked up on what's going on for she has started giggling too.

"Want to explain what's going on?" Sesshomaru asks frown lines increasing.

"Not really." Inuyasha mumbles tightening his grip on the hand that is intertwined with my own.

"Isn't it obvious, Sesshomaru? Inuyasha and Kagome are together." Rin giggles clasping her hands together.

"I can see that they are together…" Sesshomaru mumbles cocking an eyebrow.

"No dear. They are going steady." Rin says looking at Sesshomaru's heated face.

"They're dating?!" Sesshomaru gasps.

"Yeah. We don't normally hold hands do we?" Inuyasha asks lifting ours into the air.

"What sudden impulse was this?! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Sesshomaru shouts in labored breaths.

"Easy there, Tiger. We've liked each other for a while. It takes a lot of courage to ask someone out you know." Inuyasha smiles looking into my eyes.

"And at least he isn't with a complete stranger. He's know Kagome for eight years." Rin adds taking one of Sesshomaru's hand in her own.

"When did you and Rin become an item?" I ask cautiously watching Sesshomaru's eyes dart to me.

"We started dating junior year I believe. We were about you age." Sesshomaru replies simply.

"And you're in collage now right?" I ask smiling.

"Yeah. We've been together about five years now right?" Sesshomaru asks turning to Rin.

"Yeah. I believe so. It's been a wild ride, but it's worth it." Rin blushes.

"You get off here today right?" Sesshomaru asks pulling up near the drive to my house.

"Yep. Thanks for the ride." I answer unbuckling my seat belt.

"See you, Kagome." Rin calls rolling down her window.

"Later." I reply lifting my bag onto my shoulders.

"Wait for me." Inuyasha cries stumbling out of the car.

"Yash?" I ask confused.

"You said I could come over today." Inuyasha reminds me taking the heavy load.

"See you at the house." Sesshomaru calls pulling out of the drive.

"See ya!" Inuyasha waves lowering himself to the ground.

I get on Inuyasha's back as he makes his way up the red steps to my house. It isn't long before we reach the top of the stairs. I hop off his back and he follows me inside the house. As soon as the bag is dropped off in the living room I race up stairs to my bedroom. Inuyasha's footsteps sounding heavily behind me. I crash into me room and throw myself onto the pink bedspread. Inuyasha's muscular crashing beside me as he performs a belly flop. Laughing in hysterics Inuyasha pulls my body on top of his own. Laying there staring into his amber-honey eyes I press my lips to his. We kiss passionately for a few minutes before breaking apart gasping for air. I lay my head on his chest and listen to the sound of his pounding heart. This is something I have wanted to do for the longest time.

"You're heart is beating a thousand miles a minute." I gasp as the thumps pound against my ear.

"See what you do to me? I may never find my breath now." Inuyasha pants wrapping his arms around my middle.

"I'll have to perform CPR then won't I?" I ask playfully pulling at a strand of hoary.

"Help! I can't breathe! Help!" Inuyasha wails cupping my cheeks with his hands.

"This hanyou needs CPR stat." I giggle claming his mouth for my own.

"Thank you god. You've set an angel to rescue me." Inuyasha replies mumbling against my mouth.

Once again the kissing secession starts. His hands running up and down my spine, and my hands entangling in his hair. He rolls his body over so that I am now laying underneath his brawny chest. His arms encase me like a caterpillar is encased in its cocoon; safe and warm. I slide my hands up underneath his crimson colored t-shirt and feel the creases of his muscle. There is not an inch of fat on this hanyou; he's complete brawn. Inuyasha puts his hand behind the back of my head and deepens the kiss full force. His tongue dances on my lips before I part them. His tongue entangles with my own; exploring every nook and cranny that lies deep with in the sickly sweet cave. Time has stopped and nothing seems important now except for being with him in this room.

"This is what has been missing in my life." He breathes against the side of my neck.

"What has been missing?" I ask him breathless.

"You. You've always been right there in front of me, but I've been so stupid. Can you forgive me?"

"I can't forgive you, because there is nothing to forgive. I love you, Inuyasha and that's all that matters."

"Let me at least make it up to you. Will you go with me to the masquerade ball?"

"Of course I will!"

"Great. Now where were we?" He asks diving into my collarbone.

Inuyasha's hands are so soft and so sincere. I can't help but moan at the satisfaction he is giving me. If Inuyasha wants me, I am going to let him have me. I will let him take away whatever innocence I have left. His mouth bites gently at the side of my neck. Hanyou teeth piercing my paper-thin skin. Cringing slightly I wrap my hands tighter around his neck. Slowly but surly clothes began to slide off. He unbuttons the buttons of my blouse with his teeth. One by one they come undone until I am just in my braw, panties, and skirt. His shirt is the next thing to go. I reach my hands up under the fabric and gently pull it off his head. Bare chest and hungry eyes, exactly what I want from someone like him. Then just as suddenly as it all began, it comes to an end. Kinky-ho walks into my bedroom, and all hell breaks loose.

* * *

Ooooo what's Kikyou going to do? How will everyone else react when they find out about Kagome and Inuyasha acting like this? And will Kagome actually give herself up to Inuyasha? Find out soon, if you review that is.


	8. Take Me I'm Yours

Lemon! That's what I have to say about this chapter. You'll soon enough understand why I called this story Beauty and The Hanyou. Anyways please enjoy. And tell me what you think. I won't bite ya know.

* * *

Chapter Eight- Take Me I'm Yours.

_Oh shit._ The first words to come to mind when your cousin walks in on you and your boyfriend in bed. I don't think any two words would have been more appropriate for this kind of situation. Inuyasha laying on top of my chest, my fingers entangled in his silky hoary hair. Barely clothed. What else am I supposed to say?_ Hey Kikyou how's it going?_ Or something like _you caught us at a bad time can you come back later? _Oh yeah that'll work.

"Kagome what's going on?" Kikyou shrieks staring at the sight of Inuyasha and I almost completely naked on my bed.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" I ask blushing bright red.

"He isn't…you haven't…" Kikyou stutters bringing her hand up to her mouth.

"Not yet. You kind of ruined it." Inuyasha mumbles rolling off me.

"Why?" Is all Kikyou can manage to spit out.

"We're dating." I say solemnly.

"You two are together?" Kikyou asks astounded.

"I wouldn't screw someone I didn't love. I'm not a whore like you, you know." I seethe still feeling Songo's pain from earlier.

"Humph." Kikyou says crossing her arms.

"By the way, stay away from Miroku. Miroku is Songo's man and I won't stand by and watch you try to destroy their relationship." I growls as I feel Inuyasha take hold of my wrist.

"Look, he came onto me. And I wasn't going to deny him what he wanted." Kikyou replies tossing her hair off to one side.

"YOU SLUT! YOU'RE SUCH A WHORE!" I hiss as tears slip out of the corners of my eyes.

"You over react. It's not like he did anything. Not like me and Inuyasha did. Right, Yash?" She whispered in a seductive tone.

"THAT'S IT. GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS HOUSE! RIGHT NOW. I'LL KILL YOU KIKYOU! GET THE FUCK OUT!" I scream as Inuyasha tries to pull me back onto the bed from which I has stood.

"Whatever," Kikyou replies picking up her Pravda bag. "See you at the dance, Yash."

I watch as my whore of a cousin walks out of my bedroom. I then collapse onto the floor and thrust my hands up to my face. Tears cascade over my cheekbones, through my fingers, and slide onto the tan carpet. Inuyasha has jumped off my bed and knelt by my side. His warm hands pull me into a protective embrace as he rocks with me gently back and forth. He mutters foul language underneath his breath as he rakes his claws through my ebony locks of hair. How could a moment so perfect be shattered in a split matter of seconds.

"I HATE HER! I HATE HER SO MUCH!" I sob into Inuyasha's bare chest.

"It's okay. Everything's going to be okay, Kagome. Shhhhh." Inuyasha breathes as his lips collide with my scalp.

"Why? Why does she have to take everything good away?"

"Kagome, she didn't take everything away. I'm still here."

"Not for long. She'll eventually take you back one way or another."

"Kagome, look at me!"

There was a sudden pain in his voice. He separates me from his chest, and cruelly forces me to stare up into his face. Tears shimmer in his eyes as he takes my hand in his own. He presses his lips against that hand; and then the tears start to fall.

"I never slept with her. Never." Inuyasha sobs into the top of my hand.

"Yash…" I begin but am cut off when he puts a finger to my lips.

"I will never leave you for her. Ever. Don't you listen to her, Kags. Not even doe a second. I love you and nothing will tear us apart. Am I understood?" Inuyasha growls driving me into his chest again.

Sobs wrack my young lover and it's all my fault. I knew he would never do anything like that, but Kikyou's words were so convincing. Inuyasha loves me and is faithful. How could I let my cousin trick me into thinking if only for a second that he had done that with her?

"I believe you, Yash. I love you too. Please don't be angry with me." I plead searching for his face.

"I was never angry with you. Just a little shocked that you'd think I do something like that with her." Inuyasha says burring his head in between my neck and collarbone.

"I'm sorry. Please look at me." I beg running my fingers though his hair.

I watch him as he lifts his head up to look at me. Tenderly I raise my fingers to his bottom lids and wipe away the moisture that has formed there. He then takes his hand and covers my own pressing it hard into the soft skin of his cheek. I stroke the top of his head running my fingertips over the silky fur that covers his ears.

"That feels nice." Inuyasha whispers closing his eyes.

"I'm glad you like it. I think I'm enjoying it just as much as you are." I reply leaning so my forehead touches his.

"Hu?"

"I love the feel of your ears."

"You seem to love everything about me."

"What isn't there to love?"

Pressing his lips to my own, I surrender under the tenderness. As if Kikyou hadn't even walked into the room; we resume where we left off. The hitch to my bra comes undone and his pants are off only moments later. Soon we are completely nude, then Inuyasha makes the first move. A sharp pain causes me to shriek sending Inuyasha into a state of panic.

"What's wrong!?" He asks in shock. His eyes wide with fear.

"Nothing. First time remember?" I say holding back tears.

"Mine too. But you don't see me shrieking. Should I stop?"

"No. After the pain there will only be pleasure. You have to endure one to get the other."

"If you say so…"

Sure enough my theory is correct. First the pain then pure ecstasy. His moans and mine clashing together sing on high like a choir of angels. I know that never in my life will I hear a song that will compare to ours. Bodies heating and thrust for thrust being met everything is as it should be. When we both come panting; Inuyasha removes himself and collapses on my pounding chest. I close my eyes listening to his every breath being drawn in by his lungs.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispers fading away.

"Hu?" I reply following him fast.

"I love you." He murmurs as he kisses each one of my breasts.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." I utter pulling him closer to my body.

"I want so much for us…" He yawns snuggling against me.

"I want so much for us to. But for now sleep. We'll talk later." I whisper rubbing his muscles.

Inuyasha soon falls asleep, and I follow close behind. Eyes barely making anything out they close after a pathetic attempt to stay awake a little longer. Is this what is feels like to be in love? To have the man you love take away something that is so sacred? I don't care. As long as he took it away nothing else matters to me.

* * *

Hey this is the end of chapter eight. Sorry. well, if you want me to give you chapter nine then you'll have to rate and review. Hope you like it! Thanks.


	9. You Look Wonderful Tonight

A/N: Just so you know I love shopping. I just wanted Kagome to be a drama queen.

Hope you like chapter nine of Beauty and The Hanyou. Please rate and Review if you'd like the story to continue.

* * *

Chapter Nine: You Look Wonderful Tonight

Shopping's a bitch. I have no idea why I let Songo and Ayame drag me to the mall. It's so crowded and noisy. Whoever invented shopping was ludicrous. We're all in the prom dress section. This masquerade ball has thrown everyone into a frenzy to buy a dress at the last minute. Songo, Ayame, and I included. Linking arms we shove through the crowd of junior girls. Three dresses are pulled off the rack, and we race to the dressing room. We shove ourselves in the same cramped stall, and lock the door. Great a fashion show.

"Couldn't we each have grabbed individual stalls?" I ask Songo pulling my foot out from under Ayame's.

"There's no time. We would be in line forever waiting for three individual stalls to open." Songo states inspecting the dresses.

"Plus, I'm curious to see what we will all look like." Ayame Koga's girlfriend smiles taking a dress from Songo's hand.

"Here. You can try on this one, Kagome." Songo says handing me one of the dresses.

"Kay." I reply slipping out of my clothing.

The dress Songo places into my hands is light pink. Taking the dress off it's hanger I start to slip into the dress. It's a perfect fit. Heart-shape bodice trimmed with gold, pink and gold float skirt, and a large pink bow in the back. I truly look like a princess from the middle ages. All I need is a white horse, tiara, and a handsome hanyou prince. Ayame slips into the dress she has taken from Songo's hands. It's a cute little mini. The dress has a Tinkerbelle like cut on the bottom and a low v-neck that shows some cleavage. I can tell that Koga is going to love this. Finally Songo's dress; it's a black amethyst. It's a long skinny dress that cuts up into a V mid thigh. The top of the dress is low cut. It's a dress that can suit both the needs of Songo and her lecherous boyfriend. Looking at my friends we all nod out heads in agreement. These are the dresses for us.

"Kagome, you look like a princess with your dress on." Ayame coos holding her newly purchased dress close to her chest.

"I love yours. Koga is going to think you look so hot!" I giggle looking to Songo.

"I couldn't agree more." Songo agrees bobbing her head up and down.

"You dress is so elegant." Ayame says referring to Songo's new dress.

"And sexy." I reply lifting my hand up like a cats claw.

"You guys…" Songo blushes.

"Hey, I just thought of something we need to get to go with our dresses." Ayame says raising her index finger to the side of her head.

"What?" I ask scratching mine.

"Shoes!" Ayame exclaims clasping her hands together.

"Alright!" Songo shouts as she jumps into the air.

"Payless isn't that far away from here. Why don't we go there?" I suggest.

"On one condition." Songo pipes up.

"What?" Ayame asks looking at Songo suspiciously.

"I drive." Songo says bounding towards the black pickup truck.

"Fine." I sigh heavy following after her.

"It's my turn next time." Ayame pouts following after me.

"Come on you babies. Get in." Songo says motioning to us while leaning on the steering wheel.

Ayame and I climb into the back of the pickup, and the three of us drive off towards Payless. Eventually the fruits of our labor pay off. Ayame ends up with a yellow pair of bowed flats, Songo ends up with a pair of black four inch heels, and I end up with a pair of gold three inch strapless heels. After out purchase we drive off towards the Halloween Store. Since it's a masquerade ball we each have to wear a small mask to cover our eyes. Looking though the masks I come face to face with a gold, white, and pink feathered one. It's a must have.

"Songo, what do you think about this one?" I ask holding up my prize.

"It's perfect! Don't you think so, Ayame?" Songo asks looking at the vibrant redhead.

"Beyond. Do you like the yellow feathered one I've found, Kagome?" Ayame asks looking into my eyes.

"I love it. You're gonna look so cute." I giggle looking to Songo for approval.

"I like it too. Think Miroku will recognize me in this?" Songo asks holding up a long black feathered and beaded mask to her face.

"Nope. But it matches your look perfectly." Ayame laughs feeling the mask's texture.

"I couldn't agree more with, Ayame. Defiantly that one, Songo." I reply to the previous comment.

"Kay. Then it's settled. I'll take this one. Kagome will have the multicolored one, and Ayame will have the yellow feathered one." Songo says taking our masks up to the register.

"Kay." Ayame and I say in unison.

The girls and I arrive at my house at about four in the evening. Only four hours till the masquerade ball. Running up to my bedroom, the girls and I each take turns in the shower. Finally when we are all showered we begin to dress ourselves. Toenail polish, nail filers, hair crimpers and rollers, jewelry, mascara, eye shadow, eyeliner, lipstick, barrettes, Bobbie pins, and hair brushes. They are all spread out over the entire length of my tiny bedroom. And at seven thirty we hear the doorbell ring. I can hear my mothers voice, and the voice of three masculine males. It's out dates. Perfume, hairspray, and deodorant are quickly sprayed or rubbed onto our bodies. I don't want to keep Yash and the others waiting too long. Finally at seven fifty the girls and I are done.

"Ready to face the music ladies?" Songo asks looking as beautiful as ever.

Songo looks like a beauty queen. Her hair is in an up do. High curls and shiny jewels glisten in the light of my bedroom. She is wearing the black amethyst dress and high black high heels she bought earlier today. She is also wearing deep purple eye shadow, black mascara, and violet eyeliner. Her lips are coated with amethyst lipstick and the faintest scent of vanilla can be detected from her wrists and neck. She looks magnificent.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Ayame replies looking down blushing.

Ayame is a total sexpot. Her hair long red hair is down and curly, instead of being up in two pony tails. She has an orange rose clip pinned over on the side of her head. Ayame is wearing the orange Tinkerbelle cut mini and yellow bowed flats that she bought at Payless and the mall. As for her make up it's rather simple. She is wearing a light peach eye shadow, black mascara, and green eyeliner. Her lips are coated with light pink lipstick and she smells like peach sorbet.

"Nervous but ready." I add to the group of comments.

I look like some sort of fairytale princess. My long black hair is pulled back into a tight curly bun. We used spray glitter so that it will shine under the lights. A golden tiara is placed tightly in the bun. I ma wearing the light pink gold trimmed heart shaped bodice with the pink and gold float skirt. My gold strapless heels show off my freshly pink painted toenails. As for my make-up it's light. I am wearing light pink eye shadow, brown mascara, and brown eyeliner. My lips are coated with strawberry lip-gloss. As for my skin it is coated with the scent of honeysuckle. I don't want the scent to overpower my lovers delicate sense of smell.

"Kagome, Ayame, Songo three very handsome gentle men are waiting for you. Please come downstairs to greet them." My mother calls in her sweetest tone.

"Coming." The three of us shout in unison.

Songo in front, Ayame in the middle, and me taking up the rear head to the staircase. From the top of the stairs still hiding behind Ayame I can hear Miroku whistle. I watch as Songo gracefully floats down the steps to her date. Miroku is wearing a black and purple tux with a white rose in the pocket. How perfect is that considering the color of Songo's dress. Next is Ayame; I can hear Koga coughing as he watches his girl trail down the hardwood steps over to him. Koga is wearing a black and yellow tux with an orange rose in the pocket. Another perfect match. Finally it's my turn. I take the hem of my large ball gown and as elegantly as I can walk down the staircase over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyes grow wide like a fish out of water , and his mouth drops to the floor. Gently I take my hand and shut it for him. Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing? Inuyasha is wearing a black and white tux with a pink carnation. He looks absolutely breathtaking.

"So, what do you think?" Ayame asks Koga twirling around in her mini.

"HOT!" Koga exclaims taking Ayame into his arms while he meets her with a wet kiss.

"Songo…you…look…" Miroku stutters.

"I look what?" Songo asks in a very seductive tone.

"Unbelievably sexy." Miroku breathes reaching out for her.

"You don't look half bad yourself there, handsome." Songo laughs propelling herself into his open arms.

"Yash, do I look alright?" I ask a little bit unsure about the outfit.

"You look breathtaking, Kags." Inuyasha whispers kissing my hand.

"Really?" I question not fully believing what he is telling me.

"I wouldn't have you any other way." Inuyasha drools.

"Yash!" I exclaim blushing like mad.

"All of you get close. I want to take pictures of the happy couples." My mother squeals.

"Mom!" I whine pulling my head to my chest.

"Come on, Kags. Pictures are fun." Inuyasha smiles taking me by the waist to pose in front of my mother's digital camera.

"I agree with Inuyasha." Ayame says grabbing her dates hand.

"Let's have our picture taken too, Songo." Miroku says pushing Songo over to the group of photo-goers.

"Say cheese." My mother smiles staring at the six of us.

"Cheese." The group smiles as the flash goes off.

"Taking pictures without us?" I hear a voice coming from the front door.

I can't believe my eyes. It's Kikyou. She's wearing a red strapless mini with black heels. Beside her is her date. His ballroom mask covering his face. As her date walks into the room he takes off his mask. Unbelievably it's Hojo. He's wearing a black and red tux with a black rose in the pocket. The couple from hell have just entered my home to take me and the rest of the world to their fiery realm. Why tonight of all nights did the gods have to be out to get me?

* * *

Kikyou and Hojo can only mean one thing. Trouble. How will the dance pan out? And will Kikyou and Hojo ruin the night for everyone. Find out in chapter ten of Beauty and The Hanyou. Please Review if you want the next chapter. Thanks. ;)


	10. Masquerade Massacre

If you asked for chapter ten here it is. I hope it's what you wanted! Please rate and review for chapter eleven! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Ten: Masquerade Massacre

"Kikyou, please come in. And who is that handsome young man." My mother coos staring at the couple from the depths of hell.

"This is my date, Hojo." Kikyou says tossing me a fake smile while gripping onto Hojo's arm.

Both anger and fear are rising in the pit of my stomach. What could Kikyou want? And why did she ask Hojo to be her date to the masquerade ball? So many questions with such little time. Feeling Inuyasha's arm tighten around my waist causes me to look up into his face. He is slightly bearing his fangs at the new couple. Something isn't right! What could Kikyou want?

"Ready to go?" Songo asks looking staring at Miroku with uneasy eyes. I can know exactly what's going through her mind.

"Yeah. We'll be late if we don't hurry." Ayame says pointing to the door.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Miroku smiles taking Songo's hand into his own.

"Ready when you are baby." Koga answers picking up Ayame bridal style.

"Kagome, you okay?" I hear Inuyasha ask under his breath.

"I have an uneasy feeling, Yash. Why is Kikyou her? I told her I didn't want to see her again." I reply shuddering.

"Forget it. I won't have her ruin our night. This is about us, Kags. Let's try to enjoy ourselves, and if she tries to cause issues I'll take care of it." Inuyasha smiles pulling me closer to his body.

"Promise?" I ask eyes swimming.

"Promise." Inuyasha says kissing my forehead.

The eight of us slowly make our way outside. There sitting in the drive is a big black limo. Kikyou and Hojo are the first couple to get inside. Next is Ayame and Koga, then Songo and Miroku, and finally Inuyasha and I. I am seated in-between Inuyasha and Hojo. Tension is high as I notice Hojo stare down at my low cut bodice. Inuyasha lets out a soft warning growl to Hojo as my eyes meet his. Fierce and glowing Inuyasha places a hand in my lap. Grateful I grasp it, and try not to think about Kikyou's date(my crazy ex) hitting on me. I can tell this is going to be a long night.

"So, when are we going to put our masks on?" Ayame asks glowing under the limo's soft lights.

"I think we should put them on before we go inside." Hojo says staring at me again.

"I disagree. We should wait till after we get inside. Saves us from getting separated." Inuyasha growls deep inside his chest.

"I agree with, Yash. I really don't want to get separated." I blurt out holding tighter onto Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha and Kagome make a good point. I'm with them." Songo says siding with me.

"Whatever makes Songo happy I'll go along with." Miroku coos pressing his lips to Songo's hand.

"Koga?" Ayame asks looking at her date.

"I'm siding with the mutt. I don't want to get separated from you." Koga explains wrapping an arm around his girl.

"It's settled. Majority rules we put our masks on after we go inside." Inuyasha states simply finally starting to relax.

"Kay." Hojo and Kikyou mumble almost to themselves.

The limo soon arrives at the school. Headlights shinning bright, we watch as the other students step out into the streets. They are all dressed in bright fancy formal clothing for the ball. Some couples barefaced, while others have disguised themselves underneath brilliant and exuberantly designed masks. As before Kikyou and Hojo are the first couple to leave the limo. Soon followed by Ayame and Koga, Songo and Miroku, and finally Inuyasha and I. Holding my waist Inuyasha and I follow the others to the entrance of the building. As we continue to walk, I spot Sesshomaru and Rin. Rin is wearing a pink and mint green ball gown with frosted pink strapless heels. Sesshomaru is wearing a black and green tux. A pink carnation is in his chest pocket.

"Sesshomaru…Rin!" I call from Inuyasha's side.

"Kagome?" Rin replies turning her head to look at me.

"Rin, what are you doing here?" I ask as the couple walks over to us.

"We're chaperones for the dance." Sesshomaru says with a smile.

"You two look great." I smile back with gleaming eyes.

"Told you so." Rin giggles poking Sesshomaru in the ribs.

"You look very beautiful tonight as well, Kagome." Sesshomaru blushes bowing his head.

"Thanks." I blush looking up at Inuyasha.

"Well, I guess we'll see you inside." Rin says hugging me.

"Kay. Later." I say taking Inuyasha's hand as we head for the entrance.

"Later." Sesshomaru calls watching his younger brother and I enter the double doors at the entrance.

Finally the entire group is inside the building. All eight of us are handing over money, and are getting our fists stamped. Now able to enter onto the dance floor, we take out our masks. As soon as our masks are lifted to out faces, the lights go out. I scream at the top of my lungs as I feel hands that do not belong to Inuyasha snake around my waist and pull my off into the darkness. When the lights come back on I am somewhere else. Who did this, and where the hell am I?

"_Inuyasha!" The blood curdling scream is released from my quivering lips. "Inuyasha!" _

* * *

Who has kidnapped kagome? And will Inuyasha be able to save her in time? Please rate and review so I can give you chapter eleven.


	11. A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

Okay guys multiple reviews for my stories has put me in an exceptional mood. That's rare for me! Anyways since you have been constantly reviewing and adding me I'll give you chapter eleven. I hope it's everything you could hope for! Thanks a bunch. And if I get up to 10 reviews then I'll give you chapter twelve. Keep reviewing!

* * *

Chapter Eleven- A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

"_Inuyasha!" The blood curdling scream is released fro my quivering lips. "Inuyasha!"_

"Shut up!" I hear the voice of my captor scream.

"Where have you taken me? Let me go!" I shout thrashing as I start to realize I have been restrained with ropes.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you are no where near your friends tonight." The voice hisses.

"You're a psycho! When Inuyasha finds me, he'll kill you!" I cry as I hear my captor take a step towards me.

"I'm genius. No one will even realize you're gone!"

"How so?"

"They'll think I'm you, Kagome."

"Wait a second! Kikyou is that you?! Kikyou? Kikyou?"

The figure is silent; no words come and spill out into the darkness. Suddenly I feel arms around me. The are swiftly undoing the bowtie in the back of my dress. I scream at the top of my lungs until I am quickly gagged and smacked across the face. Knocked out cold; all I can hear is the rustling of my captor and the unzipping of my beautiful ball gown.

"Kagome, wake up." I hear some one call to me.

"Hu? Was it all a dream?" I think to myself.

No, it's no dream. I am locked in some foreign room with a psycho. My hands and feet tied with rope, and my mouth gagged with a gym sock. The only suspect I have right now is my cousin Kikyou. Of course I can't see anything because of the blindfold covering my eyes; only the voice sounded familiar. That evil cackle; that ravens call. Why?

"Kagome, I'm sorry. She made me hit you. There's nothing I could have done." My captors voice sobs. Wait this voice doesn't belong to my captor then who does it belong to?

"Mmmm!" I mumble though the sock gag thrashing around.

"The gag! You can't say a word can you?" I hear the voice change from a sob to a sniffle.

"No, you idiot! There's a fucking gag in my mouth! Take it out!" I scream in my mind while shaking my head.

"You can't scream. The second you scream, that's the instant the gag goes back in." My captor says reaching for my mouth.

"Okay, you have my word…for now." As I feel the hands at the duck tape.

He rips off the duck tape that is covering my sensitive lips. I cry out in pain while biting on the gym sock. After my fit he removes the sock, and I cough spitting out lint. This has to be the worst night of my life. I feel hands touch the tender skin on my forehead where my captor had smacked me. There must be a gash there because I can feel the blood seeping out. It's sliding down the sides of my face and tracing my cheekbones like one of Inuyasha's beautiful fingers. Inuyasha! what's going to happen to Inuyasha? I have to get out of here!

"Inuyasha!" I bawl tears blinding my already covered eyes.

"QUIET!" I feel a hand clasp over my mouth "Do you want her to hear you?"

"I don't care! Where's Inuyasha? What's going to happen to Inuyasha?" I whimper though the masculine hands.

"She has a plan. She wouldn't really tell me much." The voice says letting go of my mouth.

"Who are you?"

"I didn't want to do it, Kagome. I was furious at Inuyasha for stealing you sure, but I'd never do anything to hurt you. You have to believe me. She wanted me to take her to the ball so I could get back at Inuyasha. She never mentioned that we were going to kidnap you. I wanted to make Inuyasha jealous that I was with his ex. At least that was the alibi. Now look at what happened. You're bound up and bloody, and she's off to steal your man."

"Wait! Who's off to steal my man?"

"Kikyou. Kagome, it's me Hojo. I'm sorry…sooo sorry."

"Hojo?! You did this? You're out to get me?"

"No. I just wanted to make Inuyasha miss Kikyou. I thought maybe if he fell back in love with her, you'd come back to me."

"Hojo, I can't believe you. I understand that you like me and all, but this is a little bit extreme. Do you have any idea what Inuyasha will do to you if he finds me like this?"

"Kagome…I never go over the fact that you dumped me. And now that you are going out with a half-breed, it fills me with so much rage. But if it's him you love, and you really don't love me, then I'll just have to learn to accept it."

"I wish you had thought about that before you helped my psychopathic cousin kidnap me. I like you as a friend, Hojo. But really as nothing more."

"Nothing more?"

"Nothing more. I love Inuyasha. He's my boyfriend, and Kikyou being with him won't ever change that."

"Never?"

"Never. Please Hojo, you have to help me. You have to help me escape from here so I can save Inuyasha. You really have no idea what Kikyou is going to do."

"No. She said that she was going to kidnap you, pretend that she is you, and then stab Inuyasha in the back like he did to her."

"Stab in the back?"

"You know like get back at him."

"No, I think she is going to take that into literal terms. We can't let that happen. Hojo, untie me now!"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Hojo, who's side are you on? If you really care for me, then you'll help me escape."

"Fine."

I feel Hojo kneel down beside me, and touch my face with his clamy hands. Finally I can see again! He has taken off the blindfold, and I suddenly realize that we are stuck in the basement of the building. Hojo reaches into his back pocket and pulls out some sort of switch blade. He uses the blade cut though the ropes that have bound my wrists and ankles. Finally free I look down at my throbbing body. My hands and wrists which had been bound are bleeding, and I am only clothed in a pair of underwear and bra. Blushing I ask Hojo for his suit jacket. Graciously he hands it over and I cover up my unclothed self.

"Sorry about that." Hojo mumbles adverting his gaze over to a corner.

"You're not the first person to see me like this." I mumble as a blush rises up into my cheeks as well.

"What?"

"Never mind. Do you have a key out of here?"

"Nope. She didn't lock the door. She didn't think you'd be getting out of here anytime soon."

"Well, I did. Open the door."

Hojo opens the door, and the two of us head up to the ball room. Looking into the crowded sea of people, I search for my hanyou. Demon, human, and hanyou alike twirl and twist across the floor. I turn to look at Hojo, who is focused on something.

"Do you see them?" I ask hesitantly.

"I do." He replies melancholy.

"Then let's go." I say grabbing his wrist.

"Wait…" He says pushing us behind a pillar.

"What is it?"

"Shhh. Listen."

* * *

Sorry to cut you short at such a suspenseful part. What is Kikyou talking to Inuyasha about? And will Kagome be able to save him? Find out if I get 10 reviews in chapter twelve.


	12. Bruised and Broken

Okay, you guys have been reviewing like the I asked so here's your present! Chapter twelve of Beauty and The Hanyou! This one is a shocker. SAD WARNING: things are not always as they seem though. I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter Twelve- Bruised and Broken

"You scared me when the lights flickered off. I thought we were separated." I hear Inuyasha say barely audio able over the sound of the party goers.

"We weren't separated though. I knew you'd protect me." Kikyou says in my same exact tone.

"Of course I would protect you, Kagome," Inuyasha whispers cupping her cheek "I love you."

"I love you too, Inuyasha." She murmurs leaning into his muscular chest.

Then the bile starts to rise. I want to throw up all over the floor. Hojo who is standing behind me grabs my shoulders as I start to fall backwards onto the ballroom's concrete. When I open my tightly shut lids I can feel the hot moisture trickle down my cheeks. Hojo's hands move my quivering body gently into his lap as he rubs my shoulders. _He doesn't really love her, Kagome. He loves you. He only thinks that is you. That's all. _If that is true then why do I shed these tears? Maybe it is because it is his former lover he is lip locked with. I look back at my boyfriend and my look alike. Her lips are no longer touching his, but she is still too close for my liking.

"Can we break it up yet?" I hiss as my eyes continue to produce sickening tears.

"Not yet. We can't give ourselves away yet." Hojo warns now grasping the suit jacket he gave me to wear. I can tell Hojo is pretty anger with Inuyasha for making me cry.

"Calm down. I'll be okay. I know it isn't her he loves." I sniffle wiping away the unwanted substance with the back of my hand.

"Then why are you crying?" He asks forcing me to look into his eyes.

"Because even though it isn't her he loves, I can't stand the sight of my man in another woman's arms kissing her."

"I know how you feel…" I hear him mutter.

"Inuyasha's talking again. Listen." I say adverting his attention back to the subject at hand.

"If anything were to happen to you…I don't know what I'd do with myself." Inuyasha says smoothing her hair flat.

"You really love me that much?" She asks tightening her grip around his body.

"I'd die without you. I love you so much." he replies kissing her forehead.

"What if we died together? Then would everything be okay?" She questions using one hand to reach the dresses bowtie.

"What? Kagome, what are you saying?"

"Kagome…Kagome…is that all you know how to say? You've forgotten about her haven't you?" The voice of my captor raises to a peak.

"Forgotten about who? What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asks pulling away.

"Kikyou! You've completely forgotten how she showed you love for the first time."

"Kikyou wasn't the first person to show me love and kindness. Kagome, you were. You were the first person to show me compassion. If you think I'm still in love with Kikyou then you're wrong. I love you and only you. No one else."

"That's a lie. If you loved only Kagome, then why would you say all those things to me?"

"Wait! You're not, Kagome?!"

"BINGO! We have a winner! I can't believe you actually thought I was that stupid little bitch."

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH KAGOME?!"

"What I should have done to my dear cousin a long time ago. You said you'd die without her, and I'm here to grant your wish. Pucker up Yash, you're about to kiss this world good-bye."

All of a sudden Kikyou draws a gold dagger from the back of the ball gown she is wearing. The gold dagger glints under the lights as Kikyou slashes it though the air back and forth. Using his hanyou reflexes Inuyasha manages to doge the first few swipes. This is until the side catches the side of his beautiful face, and slashes a long mark down the side. Police now called and students rushing out of the building Kikyou continues her assault. Blood pouring down the side of his face Inuyasha tries to keep up with the attacks thrown at him by my psychotic cousin.

"You'll die Inuyasha! Just like she did." Kikyou screeches drawing closer to Inuyasha.

"Kagome…" I hear Inuyasha breathe "Kikyou, you're a monster!"

"Her last words were _Inuyasha save me. I need you. Where are you, Inuyasha?_" Kikyou lies though her teeth.

"No!" Inuyasha cries now off guard.

"Yes!" Kikyou bellows knocking him to the floor.

"Kagome…" I hear him whisper as he closes his eyes._ He's giving up._

"Die, Inuyasha!" Kikyou hollers as she raises the dagger to strike Inuyasha.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" The words escape my lips as I fly over to my lover.

_Slow motion is the best way to describe this. He was there giving himself up to that behemoth. She had a dagger raised above her head. She was ready to take the man she once loved out of this world with one strike. I was sitting in the corner, watching this all happen. I flew out of Hojo's lap and covered Inuyasha as the dagger came down._

I can feel the metal under my skin. The blood collecting on the daggers blade, pooling around my body. Shallow exhales manage to escape my lungs, while inhales burn my throat. Dagger now drawn from my form, I completely collapse on his chest. His sobs mixing with growls._ I'm so glad you're alright. _

"KAGOME!" I hear him scream as he touches my face.

My name, his touch. Those are the only things that matter as I fall into the darkness.

* * *

Cliffhanger. Will Kagome survive? Review and find out!


	13. A Hanyou's Rage

SO COLD! Can't they cancel school like the rest of the world. Oh, hey guys! I didn't see you there. Well I've reached the goal of many reviews but I still need more if you want the chapters to continue. So I left you at a cliffhanger like a bitch, but I'm here to save you from complete insanity. So here's chapter thirteen! Continue with reviews and rates please. Add me too if you wish. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen- A Hanyou's Rage

He's hovering over me. I can feel his warm breath on my face. Ice cold fingers brush away my messed up hair forcing my brown eyes to jerk open. I can see him now; that beautiful face tears streaming down the sides. His hand reaches for the back of my head, and I wince as he lifts me up right to fold me carefully into his arms. Sitting bow legged Inuyasha rocks me back and forth. He's falling apart and I'm not even gone yet.

"Calm down, Inuyasha. I'm not…dead…yet." I whisper reaching up to cup his cheek.

"I can't. It was bad enough thinking I lost you, now you really are dying." Inuyasha sobs raising my out stretched hand to his face. He presses it to his cheek hard.

"At least…you'll be…with me…this time." I laugh slightly feeling warm tears now leave my own eyes.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" He shouts grasping onto my barely clothed body tighter.

"Inuyasha…"

"I can't bear to loose you. I love you and I won't let you go without a fight."

"What are…you saying?"

"I'll kill her. I'll end it! She'll never touch you again."

"The police are coming, Yash. She'll kill you. Please…"

"I don't care. HOJO, YOU STILL HERE?" Inuyasha growls taking off his suit jacket.

"Is she all right?" Hojo asks coming out from behind the pillar.

"No, she's not! You need to look after her till I come back. Don't you dare let her get in harms way while I'm not around, are we clear?" Inuyasha asks taking off the bloody suit jacket that I am wearing. I can see the wound pretty clearly. It's deep.

"Clear." Hojo gulps stiffly jogging to my side.

"I mean it. Kagome, you're going to be alright." Inuyasha says as another sob manages to escape his tightened throat. He's seen the wound, and no the outcome doesn't look well.

"Yash, please…" I whimper as he tears Hojo's jacket into strips.

"I'll be back. You'll be okay." Inuyasha promises wrapping one of the strips around my crimson middle. The stench of blood sickens me.

"I'll take care of you till he can come back." Hojo says kneeling by Inuyasha.

"Please don't go." The tears are now increasing; falling down my blood stained cheeks and onto Inuyasha's cool hand.

"I'll come back. I love you, Kagome." I can feel his hard lips against my forehead.

"Please…"

"Take care of her…" Inuyasha frowns handing me over to Hojo.

"You can be assured." Hojo says wrapping his arms around my frail body.

"I'll come back." He says once more to reassure me.

"Yash…" I whisper. I'm too late though. He's already taken off after Kikyou to kill her. What he doesn't know is that my life force is dwindling. _Hurry back so you can at least say goodbye. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**With Inuyasha…**_

_Stepping into the darkness I can hear her behind me. She's there breathing, existing the very thing she shouldn't be doing. She tried to kill her. Kill the woman I love. She won't escape me. I won't let Kikyou escape with her life while Kagome's life hangs in the balance. _

"_Kikyou? Kikyou? Come out, come out wherever you are!" My voice screeches though the empty building. _

"_Come to play with me, Inuyasha?" A voice reaches out through the bareness. _

"_You'll die tonight by these claws. You'll pay for what you did to her!" _

"_What I did? What about you, you filthy beast! You couldn't protect her. You let me get to her. And you call yourself part demon." _

"_You're her cousin! You're her kin! You're so post to love her with all your heart! You shot her down and you drove a dagger into her back. Don't even talk about me being a beast."_

"_She stole what was mine and you know it!"_

"_I was never yours. I will only ever belong to one person, and that's Kagome! I can't believe I even thought for a second that you were her."_

"_You loved me once, Inuyasha! You told me so!"_

"_That was before you betrayed me. You turned your back on me so you could be a whore to that demon Naraku! Kagome was there to help me put my life back together after you destroyed it. And now you plan to destroy it again? I don't think so!"_

"_She'll never be the woman I was to you.""You're right she'll be better. She loves me for who I am. You never loved me like she loves me." _

_I watch the pain spread across that gruesome face. I cannot believe I had convinced myself that that was Kagome. Kagome is more than half the woman she'll ever be. The feelings of last years summer are dead. The only thing that matters is tonight. The vengeance I'll get, and the love I'll give Kagome after Kikyou is gone forever._

"_Are you ready?" I ask turning to the blank void again._

"_Let the games begin!" Kikyou screams jumping off a rafter to face me._

_Kikyou with her dagger and I with my claws start to slash at one another. Blood oozing from out wounds and sweet perspiration dripping off our foreheads the two of us dance our violent dance. A slash here and a slash there, soon we are covered in crimson that soaks through our evening attire. _

"_So you'd really give your life for a pathetic human?" Kikyou asks pinning me to the wall. _

"_Of course I would! I love her!" I choke as she raises the dagger to the sensitive skin of my throat._

"_If I had stayed with you, would you have given your life for me?" She asks a sadness to her voice._

"_I don't know. You didn't stay with…so there is really no saying what I would have done." I gulp as a plip of blood slides down the dagger's blade. _

'_That's all I needed to hear. Goodbye, Inuyasha." She yells preparing to plunge the dagger into my throat. _

"_INUYASHA!" I hear a voice shout across the vast emptiness. _

_A sword comes flying though the air unsheathed. Catching it in my free hand, the one that isn't holding back Kikyou's wrist, I drive the sword into Kikyou's back. She screams out in pain as I slip out of the corner to push her to the ground. Pulling the sword out of her flesh, I stab her rising chest. One last whimper is released from Kikyou's lips as she dies. A pool of blood cloaking her pale form. I turn to look to see who threw the sword, but no one is there. Attached to the blood stained weapon is a note._

_**It was our father's. Its name is Tetsusaiga. Use it to protect the ones you love. **_

_**-Sesshomaru. **_

* * *

Go Sesshomaru! You help Inuyasha like a brother should! What will happen to Kagome now that Kikyou is dead? Find out in chapter 14 of Beauty and The Hanyou. Please rate and review.


	14. Beauty and The Hanyou

Haha…I left you guys a cliffy again! Well there has to be a few of those in there or I couldn't label my story romance/suspense. It is pretty suspenseful right? Well, you might as well say I'm addicted to answering reviews and finishing stories, but lets save that speech for the authors note. So, here's that anticipated chapter of Beauty and The Hanyou you've been waiting for. Please rate and review! I need those to continue.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen- Beauty and The Hanyou

Plip…plip…plip…this is the sound of my blood as it hit's the pool of crimson that surrounds the bodies of Hojo and I. It's my blood; the blood used to save Inuyasha from an impending death. I'd do it all over again even if it does most certainty mean death. Hojo's breathing has become a little more frantic. I realize now that it is because my breath is becoming more shallow. Up……down……up……down……the movement of my chest as my heart tries to pump blood throughout my dying vessel. _Why hasn't it just given up? _Maybe it's because of Inuyasha's promise. It still shakes my entire body.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Hojo asks lump in his throat.

"It'll be okay soon, Hojo." I whisper voice so low I can barely hear myself answer.

"You can't give up yet alright? Do you want Inuyasha to kill me?" Hojo laughs as a sob builds.

"No, I think I can hold on…just a little bit longer." I shiver as another wave of pain hits me.

"I don't want you to go you know. Inuyasha and I need you to keep living. Inuyasha loves you…and I do too. So keep breathing for us okay?"

"You ask so much of me. I'll try my best to hold on to whatever's left of this life."

"Thank you…"

Hojo lifts holds me close to his chest. I lay my head close listening to the wild beating of his heart. I know he's scared that he's going to loose me, but is it really possible to fight death when the reaper is so clearly staring you in the face? As another wave of pain hits me, my vision begins to blur. Everything is starting to go now. Up……..down……..up……..down……..my breaths even more slow than the last. Barely making out his face I can see a worried expression on Hojo's face. _All aboard! Next stop to the Netherworld!_ That's my train. I better go before I miss it.

"Kagome! Kagome, you have to hold on!" I can hear Hojo plead as all senses fail.

"My train is here, Hojo." I whisper softly.

"You have to wait. You can't leave me!" His salty tears drench my face.

"He'll be back soon. Tell him I love him." I say feeling around for Hojo's hand. He takes it into his own.

"Please." I hear him beg one last time.

Then I hear my name. _KAGOME!_ It's a thunderbolt across the room. His footsteps near, and there's a sudden thump on the concrete. His arms around me, the smell of blood thick on his skin. I can feel his cool hands once again press into the sides of my face. His tears mixing with sweat plip down onto my face. Forcing my eyes open, blurred vision still in effect, I manage to stare into his eyes one last time.

"I love you…" I murmur as his lips capture my last breath.

"No. You can't leave. You saw me, Kagome. You saw me like no other person did. I won't let you die." He sobs into my hair.

"_Trains a coming! All aboard! Next stop to the Netherworld!"_

"I still love your ears…and eyes…and hair." I breathe just like old times.

"You seem to love everything about me." Inuyasha sobs tightening his hold.

"What isn't there to love?" I question as I slip away.

"KAGOME!" His voice screams.

I can hear the sirens sounding. They'll come here an find a dead psychotic ex, a broken boy with aburn hair, a dead beauty, and a dying beast.

_**Tale as old as time**_

_**True as it can**_

_**Barely even friends**_

_**Then somebody bends**_

_**Unexpectedly**_

_**Just a little change**_

_**Small to say the least**_

_**Both a little scared**_

_**Neither one prepared**_

_**Beauty and the Beast**_

_**Ever just the same**_

_**Ever a surprise**_

_**Ever as before**_

_**And ever just as sure**_

_**As the sun will rise**_

_**Tale as old as time**_

_**Tune as old as song**_

_**Bittersweet and strange**_

_**Finding you can change**_

_**Learning you were wrong**_

_**Certain as the sun**_

_**Rising in the east**_

_**Tale as old as time**_

_**Song as old as rhyme**_

_**Beauty and the Beast**_

_**Tale as old as time**_

_**Song as old as rhyme**_

_**Beauty and the Beast**_

* * *

This chapter makes me just as sad as you. _**This isn't the end yet…**_

Please rate, review, and add.


	15. AUTHORS NOTE:PLEASE READ XD

Authors Note: Beauty and The Hanyou

Hey everyone! Nice to know that you've read this far. I decided to throw an authors note in here so I could tell you personal thoughts, ideas, and disclaim anything I do not own. So let's begin shall we?

Q and A

Q: Where does the story take place. In the modern era or in the feudal era?

A: The modern era. I thought about making them live in the feudal era, but it seemed to cliché. I wanted to bring some spice to this piece so I set it up in modern times.

Q: Where is Shippo?

A: Although I haven't been asked that question yet I'll answer it. He hasn't come into the chappies yet. He may just appear in the last chappie if I feel he should.

Q: Is Sesshomaru a good guy?

A: Yes, Sesshomaru is a good guy. He plays the role of the nice older brother instead of the nasty one in the show and manga. (Even though we rarely see it, it's obvious that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru do care for each other on some level)

Q: How old are Sesshomaru and Rin?

A: Sesshomaru is about twenty-one in this fanfic. Rin is nineteen or twenty.

Q: How old is Inuyasha, Miroku, Songo, Kagome, Hojo, and Kikyou.

A: Inuyasha is seventeen, Miroku is seventeen, Songo is sixteen, Kagome is sixteen, Hojo is seventeen, and Kikyou is eighteen. Everyone besides Kikyou are juniors; Kikyou is a senior.

Q: Did Kikyou really hook up with Naraku?

A: Yes. She left handsome Inuyasha for gross Naraku!

Q: What will happen with Naraku now that Kikyou is dead?

A: We can't tell for sure if Kikyou is dead. As for Naraku well…possible revenge might be in the near future.

Q: Is Kagome going to die?!

A: READ AND FIND OUT! I don't reveal information like this out to people who do not read the story.

Q: Why did Sesshomaru throw Tetsusaiga?

A: He wanted to save his little brother. He didn't kill Kikyou because it's between Inuyasha and Kikyou. Sesshomaru isn't involved there.

Q: Will there be a sequel?

A: Not sure yet. I still have to decide the outcome of this story.

Q: Will you write anymore Disney themed stories?

A: Plan on it! I especially love Hercules, The Little Mermaid, Pocahontas, Mulan, Aladdin, and The Lion King.

Favorite Chapter

I hate it when I have to choose a favorite chapter! I like my chapters, but some stick out more than others. I have written fourteen, so I'll give you my top three. Number one is my favorite. So here we go…

Bruised and Broken

Memories of You

Beauty and The Hanyou

I like these chapters for specific reasons. Bruised and Broken is number one because Kagome selflessly throws herself in front of a dagger that is going to kill the love of her life. Memories of You is second because I love that first meeting between them. It sparks the line "You seem to like everything about me." with the reply "What's not to love.". And Beauty and The Hanyou is my third favorite because it has the song from Beauty and The Beast in it. It is a parting moment that brings tears to both the eyes of myself and the eyes of my readers.

Parings

Inuyasha/Kagome: They are my favorite pair.

Sesshomaru/Rin: Even though Rin is young in the shows and manga, she's mature here.

Miroku/Songo: Too cute not to put together. Songo certainty knows how to control her man.

Koga/Ayame: Loved them together since I first saw them.

Hojo/Kagome: Even though it's never ever gonna happen I like the thought that I her final hours he becomes a close friend. Still Inuyasha and Kagome are the best.

Kikyou/Naraku: It's soo obvious they belong together. Both evil!

Chapter Songs

While I was writing the chapters for Beauty and The Hanyou was listening to songs that I watch on you tube and songs I have on cds. Anyways I have a special song for each chapter. Check out the list.

Memories of You-Love Story- Taylor Swift

The Fight-Teenagers-My Chemical Romance

Grow Up Inuyasha-Falling For You-Seabird

Nervous-Crush-David Archuletta

Just Say Yes-You're Beautiful-James Blunt

Leave Him-Slow Motion-From Jupiter(This is my cousins band check out you tube and their myspace page)

A Hanyou's Dream Come True-Here in Your Arms-HelloGoodbye

Take Me I'm Yours-Let's Make Love-Faith Hill

You Look Wonderful Tonight-You Look Wonderful Tonight-Eric Clapton

Masquerade Massacre-While Your Lips Are Still Red-Nightwish

A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing-Our Sick Story Thus So Far-Atreyu

Bruised and Broken-Frozen-Within Temptation

A Hanyou's Rage-What Have You Done-Within Temptation

Beauty and The Hanyou-Beauty and The Beast-Disney

These are some of my fave songs. I hope you'll like them too. If possible give me some idea's about the next chappies songs when they come. Also tell me what you think of these.

Beauty and The Beast Relation

Finally, what does this story have to do with Beauty and The Beast? Well, think of Inuyasha as the beast and Kagome as Belle. The beast at first was misunderstood and everyone hated him. He did not know love until it was shown to him by the kind big-hearted Belle. Kagome befriended Inuyasha, and told him that she loved him. He eventually opened up to her like Beast opened up to Belle. Also there is some good symbolism in Beauty and The Hanyou that compares to the classic tale. Research the characters and guess who is who. Also the dagger that plunges into Kagome's back symbolizes the rose that is loosing it's petals. Kagome and Inuyasha's time together has run out as her blood shrouds her in crimson. Instead of Inuyasha. The Beast dying, Kagome is dying. Inuyasha is loosing Kagome and therefore is dying internally. Also Kagome, like Belle, saves the beast.

End Note 

So if you have any questions about the story, chappies, ideas, songs feel free to message me.

*****REVIEW PLEASE!*****

BTW I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS I CHOSE, THE CHARACTERS, THE SHOW OR MANGA, INUYASHA, BEAUTY AND THE BEAST.

THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY IDEAS, OPPIONS, DREAMS, AND THE TITLE...


	16. Is This What Heaven Looks Like?

You guys are awesome. But it's extremely hard to say but after chapter fifteen there is only one more chapter. XD! It has taken a long time to get here, but I think I am pretty proud of my nearly finished piece. Ready or not here it comes chapter fifteen of Beauty and The Hanyou.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Is This What Heaven Looks Like?

That white light. Inspirational, brilliant, guiding. They tell you when you are looking death in the face run the other way. Run away from the light. But why? Why would I want to run away from something so beautiful? Something so tranquil? And is heaven really on the other side of this illuminating canvas?

The sirens are sounding. Getting softer and softer as I walk towards the light. I can see it now, baggage in hand, I board the train. Sitting on a seat next to a woman with dark hair and light brown eyes; she stares at me with pity. I feel as if I know this woman. I don't believe we have ever met, but I feel as if I have seen her somewhere. From a dream or something. Her eyes stare at me point-blank in the face. The warm chocolate soon covered in thick tears. Without hesitation she reaches for my hand. What is going on here?

"You are Kagome are you not?" The woman asks holding my hand.

"Yes. Do I know you?" I ask confused.

"Not me. You know my son." She whispers staring deep into my eyes.

"Your son…" I trail off thinking of only one person.

"Inuyasha."

"Are you, Izayoi? Inuyasha's mother?"

"Yes. And you're Kagome. His mate."

"Mate?"

"You carry his life within you do you not?"

"Carry his life within me? What are you saying?"

"You are the mother of my sons child. The mother of a half demon."

"I'm pregnant?!" I yelp grasping my abdomen.

"You are with child dear one. And you are about to throw your whole life away if you continue to follow the treacherous light aboard the train to the Netherworld."

"Izayoi, am I really pregnant? And is the child really your son's?"

"Yes."

"What do I do? I'm dying! How can I go back to him!?"

"The train has not yet reached the boarder from this world to the next. I have ridden this train many a time and have dedicated myself to saving the souls of the innocent. The ones who are not yet ready to die."

"Did you know I'd be on this train?"

"No. I wasn't expecting you, dear one. I was expecting my son. You threw yourself in the path of a psycho to save a half-demon. Why is that?"

"I love Inuyasha. I figured that if I could save him, there would still be a chance that he'd live a normal life. Plus I can't live without him."

"Then what are you doing here? Following this infernal light will only take you farther away from the ones you love."

"How can I turn around? How can I go back, Izayoi?"

"Follow the train to the ending cart. When you reach the ending cart, jump off the gate into the shrouded mist. This should bring you back."

"How will I know if I'm home?"

"You will. Hurry now and find the ending cart. You haven't much time!"

"Alright. Thank-you, Izayoi."

"Kagome?"

"Yes."

"Take care of Inuyasha and the child. They need you."

"Kay."

And with that I stand up and turn with a smile. Running fast down the narrow corridors of the train I pass familiar faces of the departed. It's sad to know that when the train stops there is no passage back to the world of the living. Izayoi has dedicated herself to saving the innocent. She saved me because it wasn't my time, it was Inuyasha's. I'm glad I had taken his place at the moment I did. I'd rather be put to rest six feet under knowing he's safe than to continue on with life alone. The other fact of the matter is I'm with child. Inside me as I am dying is a little life is struggling to survive. Izayoi is giving me a second chance; Izayoi shall be her name.

Finally it's the end of the train cart. I'm at the end where the railing/gate is. Standing there by the gate is a man with black hair and dark brown eyes. I know recognize him from pictures hanging in the living room and old childhood memories from when I was five. It's my father. Turning to stare at me my father's eyes grow wide; and then a flood of tears come.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" He asks pained.

"Daddy, you remember me?" I ask fearful.

"Of course I do. You're my daughter! The question is what are you doing here?"

"I am dying as we speak. And if I don't jump over that gate, I'll never go home."

"How are you dying?"

"I was stabbed by my cousin Kikyou protecting my boyfriend Inuyasha."

"Kikyou? Our Kikyou? That sweet little girl?"

"She's not so sweet anymore. She's a tyrant. She tried to kill my boyfriend, and then tried to kill me. And if I don't leave she'll succeed."

"I can't believe it…"

"I know it's a lot to take in…"

"Was it worth it?"

"Was what worth it?"

"Was protecting him worth laying your life down on the line?"

"I wouldn't have had it any other way, Daddy. I love him and I have to get back to him."

"You've grown up. You're in love now, and if I didn't know it I'd say you have a motherly glow to you."

"That's because I am carrying his child. I have to get back to him. Otherwise Izayoi won't make it."

"Izayoi…I'll remember that name. I guess you better hurry along then. You don't want to keep him waiting long."

"Yeah…goodbye daddy."

"Goodbye, Kagome."

Walking past him to the gate, I feel him take my hand. Pulling me into a brief hug we say a final goodbye. I lost him once, and now I'd loose him again. Maybe that is why I wouldn't let Inuyasha go. I had already lost one male figure in my life, and I wasn't going to loose another one to the cruel hands of fate. Kissing my forehead he lets me go. Waving a shaky hand goodbye I start my climb. Once at the top of the gate, I jump into the shrouded obis.

"_She's come to." _

"_Thank goodness."_

"_Kagome, sweetheart look at me." _

These voices are so familiar to me. I know I have heard them before. Opening my eyes I ma blinded by white light. _Oh no! Did I not come back home? Am I truly dead? _Trying to adjust my eyes I feel a hand come to rest on my forehead. It's his; it belongs to Inuyasha.

"Inu…yasha?" I ask blinking a few times.

"Kagome! You're awake! Thank god." Inuyasha exclaims kissing my forehead where his hand was.

"Where…am…I?" I question trying to take in my surroundings.

"In the recovery room. You've been in a comma for three days." I hear Sesshomaru speak coming into the room in a white doctors jacket.

"Sesshomaru…did you operate on me?" I inquire eyes finally coming into focus.

"He sure did. He hasn't been in medical school just for wild collage parties you know." Rin's voice says coming into my ear canals strong.

"Is everyone okay? How's Songo and Miroku? What about Koga, Ayame, and Hojo? Did they make it out okay?" I ask trying to sit upright.

"Oh no you don't." Inuyasha say gently pushing me back down onto the bed. "Everyone is fine. They went out to get breakfast and should be back soon."

"What about the baby?! Did my baby make it?" I request hastily wondering if our child had made it.

"How long have you known you were pregnant?" Inuyasha asks suddenly eyes wide.

"Not till I came back." I whisper thinking of what had happened on the train.

"The baby made it. She's alive but is premature. We had to do an emergency c-section; if we hadn't you would have lost her." Sesshomaru murmurs looking towards the door.

"Hopefully she'll make it through…" Inuyasha says blankly.

"She will. She's is your daughter you know. She'll be a fighter like you, Inuyasha." I point out lightly ruffling his hair.

"You can hold the baby in a few days if she's strong enough." Sesshomaru says heading for the door.

"Sesshomaru, can I name her yet?" I whisper eyes shinning bright.

"Yes. Of course you can. Do you have a name in mind?"

"Yes. One name for our little girl."

"What's that?" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha inquire at the exact same time.

"Izayoi. I want her name to be Izayoi after Inuyasha's mother." I smile as a tear slides down my cheek.

"Izayoi?" Inuyasha sighs thinking back to past memories.

"Yes. She showed me what heaven really looks like."

"And?"

"Heaven is anywhere you are."

* * *

Okay so that is chapter 15 if you don't count the authors note as a chappie. I liked the way this one came out. I hope you do to. One chapter left. Please rate, review, and add me! Make these last reviews count. **The song chosen for this chapter by me is We're In Heaven by DJ Sammy. **Hope you like.


	17. Diplomas, Rings, and Diapers

LAST CHAPTER! This has taken me a while but this is the last chapter of Beauty and The Hanyou. So I had better see some reviews! This is the moment you've all been waiting for so here goes nothing.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen- Diplomas, Rings, and Diapers

_Three Years Later…_

"_Kagome Higurashi, please come up to the podium to receive your diploma."_

So this is what it feels like to graduate from high school. Standing up in a white cap and gown I follow the long path to the podium. Standing by the principal, the head of the school district, and the entire committee of teachers I turn to face the sea of people. In the front row I see my friends. Songo and Miroku holding hands, Ayame and Koga trying to get as close as possible, and now Hojo starring fondly as he had previous years before. I quickly spot my mother as the flash of her camera goes off. Grandpa sitting beside her looking frail but triumphed.

Then there is my adoptive family a little farther down the line; Rin and Sesshomaru. On Rin's lap is a feisty toddler with black hair, golden eyes, pointed ears. A blue crescent moon shape is on his forehead. The mark passed on by his father. The toddlers name is Yukio because Rin spoils him rotten. Sesshomaru and Rin had tied the knot two years ago, and then Rin had given birth. They are such an adorable family.

Finally passing my mother, grandfather, and adoptive family I spot heaven. He's sitting all cloaked in white with our three year old daughter encased in one of his muscular arms. She's beautiful just like him. Black silver tipped hair, silver dog ears, and almond colored eyes.(A mix between us both.) Izayoi is peaking over a thick blue blanket to stare at our adopted one month old son Shippo. He's a little fox demon with auburn hair and emerald eyes. So beautiful and so unique. Inuyasha fell in love the first time he laid his amber honey eyes on him.

Here under a beautiful blue sky my family watches our life begin.

"Kagome, we have decided you will be our motivational speaker. Is there anything you would like to say to your classmates and their families?" The principal asks pushing a microphone into my hands.

"There are thousands of things I'd like to say, but probably never will. But I will say a few things; a few parting words. Stay true to the ones you love. You may think I'm crazy for jumping in the way of an attack; but I don't regret it. I love the man I am with and if it meant I had to die to keep him alive so be it." I say words coming out strong. "I wouldn't change my life now for anything. I have an amazing boyfriend, a beautiful daughter, an adorable son, an outstanding family, and supportive friends. When you come across something that is as good as what I have don't let it slip through your fingers. Take it, grasp it, fight for it, hold it close, and make it your home."

"Thank you, Kagome. Your speech is very touching."

"Thank you, sir."

"Before you collect your diploma we have a question."

"Sure."

"What are your future plans?"

"Inuyasha and I plan to tie the knot in August. After that who knows. I want to watch my children grow up slowly. Savor every moment. I'm going to take life one step at a time."

Finally after taking the rolled up sheet of paper into my hands, the crowd begins to cheer. Taking my place beside my fiancé and children we throw our hats into the air. Let this new life begin.

_**The End…**_

* * *

This is the end of Beauty and The Hanyou. I hope you liked it! **There** **is going to be a sequel**. It'll be called _**Collide**_. Please review and keep reading. Thanks soooo much to everyone!


End file.
